


Rise of the Moeblob Aka. Steve Gets Turned Into a Tentacle Monster but It's Ok.

by bunnyfication



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Steve/Tony tentacle fest <a href="http://cookinguptales.dreamwidth.org/34842.html">here</a> <b>Prompt:</b> <i>"--either Steve or Tony is turned into a tentacle monster. They should think that it's permanent, and then there's angst about how no one will ever love my slightly slime/scaly self, followed by h/c porn."</i> And lo, I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Moeblob Aka. Steve Gets Turned Into a Tentacle Monster but It's Ok.

The pool room was dimly lit as Tony walked in, the lights off and most of the shades on the windows drawn, leaving the back part of the room in almost complete darkness. The only sound in the vast room was a faint blip of water somewhere in the darkened part.

“Steve?” Tony called out. “Are you ok?”

He advanced slowly, avoiding the slippery trail on the floor, leading over the near edge of the pool.

“Steve?!” he asked again, worry making his voice sharper.

“I’m fine, Tony. Go away,” a muffled voice answered this time, and Tony allowed a sigh of relief to escape him.

He considered telling Steve he shouldn’t hide away when they didn’t know how his transformation might affect him, but then decided Steve had had a long day already, and nagging wouldn’t help.

“I heard about what happened with the Young Avengers,” he said instead, sitting down on the edge of the pool, his feet hanging into the water. “They’re very sorry, especially Elijah.”

“For thinking I was a monster and hitting me with his shield?” Steve said, sounding so _sulky_ Tony was hard pressed to keep a straight face.

“Yes,” he replied. “Look, Steve, we’ve called Strange, and Wanda is already looking into reversing this spell… or, it might even reverse on it’s on, it’s magic, right? You’ll be back to normal in no time.”

“Sure, Tony,” Steve said, so mournfully Tony’s heart twisted for him. He tried to find another silver lining.

“And even like this, you’re still useful in battle, right?”

The silence that answered almost had him wincing physically.

“… is the water ok? There shouldn’t be any chlorine left, but—“ Steve needed to immerse himself in water regularly in this form, and he’d had a fairly bad reaction to the slight amounts of chlorine in the pool water earlier.

“Tony, can you just go,” Steve said in a terrible, wounded tone, and Tony could hear a sound as if he was shifting further away on the other side of the pool. Damn it!

“Steve, stop this,” Tony burst out with. “I get that this is difficult for you, but I—None of us really cares what you look like! Of course we’re going to do everything we can to turn you back to normal, but if we can’t and you’re stuck this way… then, we’ll be there for you, ok?”

A prickly sort of silence hung in the air between them for a moment, before there was a splashing sound followed by movement in the water, and then suddenly Steve was right in front of him, glaring at him with eyes that were still as blue as they’d ever been. His upper body was pretty much the same as well, except that it was a pale bluish-green color now.

Below that, Steve’s body had been transformed into a mass of tentacles, their color deepening from the blue-green of his torso to dark blue. Some of the limbs were thicker, about the width of his arms or legs and tapering into a narrowed point, whereas others were much thinner, almost like flower filaments.

Now, they coiled behind him as if ready to strike as Steve rose up out of the water until he was eye-to-eye to Tony, some of the larger tentacles slapping onto the edge of the pool on his sides.

“Tony, I have tentacles!” Steve snapped, scowling at Tony and waving them around.

“Yes, I noticed,” Tony managed to say, blinking at him, slightly dazed by the sudden appearance of all the… Steve.

Steve seemed to mistake it as fear, because his eyes widened with horror (and some hurt lurking in there too) and he drew back from Tony, sinking down into the water and swimming away before Tony even had time to catch his breath.

“Steve!” he shouted after him, but to no avail.

But this was about enough, Tony decided.

He got to his feet and marched along the side of the pool to the other side, where Steve apparently liked to hide, and where the giant inflatable mattress he currently slept on was.

“Steve! I’m coming there now, and you _won’t_ shut me out, damn it!” Tony told him, trying to remember what Steve’s command voice sounded like and mimic it to his best ability.

He didn’t think it worked really, but he did find him anyway. Or rather, he found a tangle of tentacles, all curled up like a huge ball of twine.

Tony hesitated a moment, and then laid his hand on them. They felt wet, and a bit slimy, but that wasn’t so bad. For a crazy moment, he wondered what they would taste like, and then ushered the thought away quickly. Now was not the time to think about licking any of Steve’s… appendages. Not even if he’d considered it before.

Even if Steve seemed to like spending time with him, and they sometimes went on what Tony had thought might be dates. Had hoped. Except he’d asked Steve about it, and he’d made it clear nothing of the sort had occurred to him, so there was that.

So Tony tried not to think about licking him or other things one didn’t do with best friends. But Steve was still his best friend, so Tony would be damned if he left him to sulk alone in a dark room just because he was suddenly blue and tentacley. They were superheroes, after all!

He petted the tentacles in front of him, and they twitched a little.

“Stop that,” Steve said, but his voice sounded kind of choked and that just made Tony more determined to get through and… something.

He made a fist and tapped the wall of tentacles with it softly.

“Hello, is Steve Rogers at home?” he asked, and Steve laughed a little, still in that same slightly choked voice.

“Just… would a hug be ok, Steve?”

For a moment, he just stood there, waiting in silence. Then the tentacles shifted away, hesitantly at first and then faster, and then he found himself hugged like he never had been before, his clothes instantly drenched, which might have been unpleasant if Steve wasn’t radiating warmth wherever he touched Tony.

“Oof,” Tony said as he lost most of his air, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Steve’s torso. His naked, wet torso that probably felt just like it would have at any other time… not thinking about that! Best-friend-thoughts only!

Steve loosened up his hold a little, just enough that Tony was no longer worried about his air supply, but he didn’t let go. And it wasn’t just his arms around Tony either, it was what had to be at least half of his other appendages.

They were curled around Tony’s whole upper body, from the back of his head to his upper thighs, and whoa, Steve must not have realized some of his tentacles were on Tony’s ass.

Not his fault, of course, it was an emotional moment, and he didn’t usually have so many limbs. It was just kind of hard to ignore he was practically groping him, or would if he moved which he… was? One of those tentacles was definitely caressing his ass, while one of the narrow feelers had curled around his leg, brushing tantalizingly at his inner thigh through his pants.

Tony froze, not knowing how to react. Steve froze right afterwards, and then hurriedly tried to pull away, except Tony still had his arms around him.

“Mind of their own, huh?” he tried to joke, and Steve’s expression turned even more mortified.

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s just… I’m sorry.”

“…wait, do they really?” Tony asked, frowning. _That_ was actually a bit worrying. They’d already noticed that the tentacles could react very fast, and they had an impressive strength besides. Now, if he started getting some foreign instincts as well…

“Tony? What are you thinking?” Steve asked in a small voice.

After Tony had explained, Steve looked down, his face flushing dark blue. He mumbled something unintelligible.

“What?”

“I said, it’s not… it’s not foreign. Or, um, new. Exactly. I just… the new limbs react without conscious thought. Sometimes,” by the end of it his face was almost the same color as his eyes, except then he looked up at Tony and paled.

“I’m—you can let me go, you know,” Steve added, as if he worried Tony might have forgotten he had that option. Which he sort of had.

“But I thought you didn’t want me! To. Go on dates. Or for our dates to be dates… Steve, you _said_ so!” Tony protested, trying to defend his crumbling world view.

Steve frowned, perplexed.

“I didn’t!” he said. “Actually, _you_ were the one who said that,” he was pouting now, and Tony just wanted to kiss it away, but first he had to clear out this… hopefully a misunderstanding? Please.

“So, let me get this straight. I asked you if we were on a date, and you looked horrified—“

“I did not!” Steve protested indignantly. “I might have been a bit worried how you’d react, though,” he amended reluctantly. “But then you said it was a joke!”

“I… might have been a bit worried about your reaction too. You can’t blame me, though, I remember how you reacted to the microwave oven,” Tony defended himself.

Steve took a deep breath, and then he wrapped his arms back around Tony and smiled. It was a soft smile, and so fond Tony’s breath caught a little.

“You’re not a microwave oven, Tony,” Steve said, the smile making even his voice soft and warm, and then he leaned in to kiss him.

Next thing Tony knew, he was short of breath from kissing, and Steve was _all around_ him again. One of his hand in his hair and another inside his shirt, as well as three of the tentacles, more of them wrapped around Tony’s lower back and legs. One of them had even sneaked inside the waistband of his sweatpants and was tracing his hipbone, moving teasingly towards his groin and back again.

“Steve,” he managed to say between kisses. “I think, mmm, I should maybe get my clothes off.”

“We don’t have to do anything. Right now. I can wait,” Steve said, and then left a line of sucking kisses on Tony’s face and neck, before putting his tongue in his ear, while one of his feelers petted the rim.

“Aah! No. We can’t. I mean, just do whatever feels good…” he trailed off as more of Steve’s slick feelers inched their way inside his clothing, like having a dozen tongues licking at him all over.

Steve pulled back slightly, his eyes very dark and hungry.

“Do you mind if I break them?” he asked, and Tony nodded despite having little idea what he meant until one of the tentacles wriggled under his shirt and just pulled until the buttons all ripped off.

“Oh, that. Go ahead.”

Deftly, Steve’s tentacles divested him of the ruined shirt and he stepped closer to run a hand over Tony’s chest, returning to the scars over his heart.

“So close,” Steve whispered, and just looked at him for a moment, before pulling him close again.

“Don’t remind me,” Tony muttered against his skin, slightly irked at the break in the mood, but Steve just chuckled at him a little, before he grew serious again.

“Tony, if you don’t like something or… something’s too much, you have to say, ok?”

At that, Tony took a firm hold of his arms and stared him down, Steve’s eyes widening a little at whatever he saw in his face.

“I will, Steve. Now shut up and get on with it.”

Steve blinked, and then smirked.

“Yes sir,” he said.

The feeler that had been skirting so teasingly close to Tony’s groin moved forward, curling inquisitively around his dick. Meanwhile, the others continued their exploration of other parts of him, finding sensitive spots and brushing against them until his knees felt weak. Not that there was any danger of falling down, with Steve’s tentacles cradling him.

When he realized this, and the attentive, breathless way Steve was watching him, Tony leaned against them intentionally, feeling a tendril curl around his foot when it lifted off the ground, pressing on the arch while another went around his ankle, snaking up his pant leg.  
He spread his legs, allowing Steve a good view of the way his ministrations were causing his pants to tent, wriggled a little on the moving bed of tentacles.

“So, tell me, how does it feel?” Tony asked, his voice already breathy both from the touches and the way Steve was looking at him, like he wanted to devour him.  
Steve stepped closer, as if drawn by an invisible leash, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Good,” he mumbled between kisses. “So good, like… I can’t describe it, they’re so sensitive I… I can _taste_ you,” he whispered like a secret.

The tentacles yanked at Tony’s pants and underwear, holding them carefully away from his erection while pulling them down.

Steve looked down at him, smiling as he reached down to touch Tony’s dick. Three of the smaller tentacles were encircling it now, stroking him. Steve’s fingers brushed over the tight skin, glistening from the slick the tentacles produced.

Tony panted at the additional touch, and then Steve got a curious look and stroked once, hard. Tony had to throw his head back and moan, spread his legs wider.

“Steeeve,” he complained, uncaring if it came out a bit whiny. “Speed it up a bit, will you?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed at him, before he loosened his hold on Tony’s dick, thumbing at the slit while those damned tendrils kept moving, but slowly, far too slowly.

Tony whimpered, and then choked a little when there was suddenly a tentacle in his mouth, the tip of one of the bigger ones. It pressed on his tongue, pushing in and then back again, and he was just in time to give in a good lick on the way out. Tasted kind of salty, not quite like sucking a man and not quite like skin, but close, and the fluid it leaked had an oily consistency. He decided he could get used to it, and amended that to “fast” when he saw Steve’s dazed expression.

Tony smirked at him.

“Did that feel good, hm?” he asked, and watched as Steve flushed all the way down to his chest. “I bet it did. I bet you you want to put all those tentacles of yours in me…”

Were Steve’s eyes actually glowing suddenly, or were Tony’s eyes deceiving him?

“Yes,” he said, and the tentacles around Tony seemed to all tighten at once, and then move faster, like Steve was getting desperate.

A smaller one slithered up his leg, brushing against his balls before going behind them. It gave one slow lick at his crack, and then another, this time pushing against his hole.

“More, Steve, I want to feel it,” Tony panted, too turned on to feel any shame, and got what he wanted as the tendril curled inside him, and then another after it. It burned, but as the tentacles found his prostate, he didn’t even care anymore.

His cock was aching, leaking profusely at the tip as it was milked by the tentacles, taking him to the brink and then easing the pressure at the last moment. After the second time Tony reached a hand to finish himself off, but the tentacles holding his arms pulled them back, stopping him.

“Let me do this,” Steve said softly, looking up from his chest, and Tony thought of begging, and didn’t.

The two tentacles in his ass curled around each other, and then pulled back and were joined by another, and another… he lost count after the fift one. They _pulsed_ in him, spreading him out and pressing against the bundle of nerves inside him again and again.  
A tentacle moved up his neck, curling around it for a moment, possessive, and then moved to his face and to his half open lips, and Tony sucked on it gratefully, feeling greedy and desperate.

“Good, that’s so good.” Steve said softly, his voice gentle and almost hypnotic, and then he leaned down to suck at Tony’s nipples, which were already red and sensitive from being teased by a tentacle, the same one that was now brushing against the other.

He couldn’t do anything, just moan and suck and writhe as Steve opened him up and touched him all over. It should have been strange, and it was, weird and filthy and so hot he thought he might die if he didn’t get to come soon.

He was aching to come, but one of the tentacles stroking his cock held the base tightly, holding his orgasm back. He tried to thrust weakly, mind gone fuzzy with the pleasure that just wouldn’t stop.

“Steve, please, I need to come,” he begged, back arching helplessly, and Steve said: “Soon.”  
The tendrils in Tony’s ass drew back and away, and he sobbed, betrayed. He felt loose now, empty, and the slick from the tentacles was leaking out of him, making his dick pulse where it was held too tightly.

“Steve,” Tony managed to say, meaning it to sound dangerous but his voice coming out too breathy and weak.

“I did say soon,” Steve replied, sounding rather breathy himself, and then Tony felt one of the bigger tentacles press against his ass, against and in.

His vision sparked, going dark around the edges, his awareness narrowing down to feeling with no conscious thought, as the tentacle pushed in, slow at first and then harder. Soon it was fucking him, hard.

Steve was mouthing his jaw now, tentacles cradling Tony’s head because he couldn’t hold it up anymore. Tony wondered who was making those desperate mewling sounds before he realized it was him, while Steve mumbled a steady litany of endearments into his skin.  
And then the tentacles around Tony’s cock loosened and stroked along it at the same moment. He came hard, the tentacles milking out every last drop.

He was faintly aware of Steve clinging to him, shivering and moaning, and then of the tentacle in his ass drawing out, and then not anything at all.

*

Tony woke up slowly, blinking up at the ceiling. The light had changed, instead of the muffled daylight, it was now a bluish glow from the pool. His body ached, but it was the pleasant kind that came from being very thoroughly fucked. Which he had been. By Steve.  
A grin spread to Tony’s face, and he looked to the side, where Steve was lying on the air mattress next to him, leaning up on one elbow with his coils sprawling around them both. Only one of them was actually touching him, curled delicately around his wrist.

Steve must have given him a bath while he’d been out, because he was clean and comfortable in the warm air. It was warmer than usual, so Steve must have nudged the room temperature up as well. Thoughtful of him, Tony thought fondly.

“Hey Steve,” Tony said, still grinning, and Steve smiled back, more uncertainly.

“Hey Tony,” he said, and then: “Are you ok?”

“I feel like I was picked up and wrung out by a giant hand… and I feel wonderful,” Tony told him, and Steve’s smile widened.

“I guess you really don’t mind about the…” Steve asked and waved one tentacle in the air lazily before dropping it down again. At least Tony wasn’t the only one who felt a disinclination to move, then, he thought smugly.  
He looked at Steve more seriously.

“No. I like you, whatever shape you’re in. Get that?” Tony told him, and then reached out to pull Steve close enough to kiss him, gently and unhurriedly. The tentacles around him shifted slightly, coiling and then relaxing again, like a full-body sigh of relief.  
“Good.” Steve said and curled to rest against him, the flickering wave patterns on the roof lulling them to sleep.


End file.
